A Glitterific Plan
by Ruthiexx
Summary: Rated for language. GlitterGlam!MWPP. Sirius and Remus plan a trick on the slytherins for valentines.


"Fucking slytherins." Sirius yelled as he flung the sopping wet flares across the room in anger. "Siri, calm down!" His friend and fellow mischief-maker replied calmly also changing out of his wet shirt. The boys cast a quick drying spell on one another and squabbled over a pair of sparkly black trousers they had bought while staying at James' that summer. Neither of the boys could afford a pair each so they decided to go halves and share a pair. They had taken the garment to James' mum and she had placed an adjustment charm on them so they would fit the wearer, as Sirius was several inches taller than Remus.

Water bombs. Simple water bombs. ****There wasn't even any glitter. Remus thought sullenly and then smirked at the thought. The Valentines breakfast.

"What are you looking smug about?" Sirius asked clutching to the trousers for dear life, well they did go awfully well with his purple custom made t-shirt. On the front the message read 'the brightest star in the sky given to us as hope, the moon pales in comparison. Lady stardust blessed our love because of you.'

It had been a present from Remus last Christmas. On the back were the initials; M.W.P.P and a list of dates. The first being the day they had all met followed by the day and month of each boys birthday and other significant dates such as the day the boys told Remus they knew about his lycanthropy. The day Remus saw them as animagi for the first time. The day Sirius had told Remus he loved him and the first time they had made love, which had only been a month before he was given the t-shirt.

"I know how we can get the slytherins back and they won't like it." Remus said and kissed his boyfriend quickly. Sirius smiled and kissed Remus, a deep loving kiss, he brought one hand up and tangled it in Remus' hair and the other round to caress his back. Remus pulled away, smiled and kissed Sirius on the nose, turned and fled into the bathroom laughing and locking the door behind him.

"You sneaky bastard!" Sirius yelled towards the door after a few moments. Remus had the trousers.

Sirius pulled out a pair of leather trousers instead and put them on. He re-applied his eyeliner and waited for Remus to come out.

"What's the plan Moony?" James asked excitedly, he hadn't been drenched but anything that happened to his friends he would help them get revenge, especially on slytherins. "We Glitter them." Peter looked confused by this so Remus explained.

"The valentines breakfast would be the best place. If we time it right and get everything so it doesn't wear off until the end of the day, they won't be able to get rid of it!" James slapped Sirius' arm, "The slytherins are using that lunch break for an extra Quidditch practise which they can't miss because of the game on Saturday! Remus you're a genius!"

Valentines Friday came quicker than the marauders had anticipated but everything was set. The boys had managed to act as normal as possible when James stammered an 'I love you' to Lily Evans while handing her a large armful of red roses and blushed red when she laid one on him in the middle of the hall, much to the catcalls and collective 'ahh' of their friends.

Even Professor Dumbledore was delighted by the romance in the air and made a great show of kissing all of the staff at the table albeit on the cheek. Which took the whole school into shock and hysterics when he came to Professor Flitwick, who joyfully squealed, "Albus why did you never tell me you felt this way!" and Hagrid who seized the Head of School into a bear hug.

Every student received a card, since the threat of Voldemort and with some students without family the professors had decided that the message of 'Love conquers all.' Should be spread throughout the school.

It seemed only a select bunch of slytherins were the only students not enjoying the festivities. Among the group sat Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy, although Lucius had his arm around 'that Narcissa bitch' as Sirius liked to call her. The expression on his face was of complete disgust.

Sirius leaned over to James and Lily and stage whispered, "I don't think they liked your display." while pointing to the group in question. A few of the closer gryffindors laughed at the looks of mock outrage on their faces.

The breakfast feast was soon underway and the marauders tucked into the ever-delicious full cooked English. Toast, jam, tea, bacon, eggs, sausage, potatoes, tomatoes, baked beans and black pudding. No one suspected a thing.

As the students finished a single owl soared down to the slytherins. The marauders waited, Sirius gripped Remus' hand under the table and smiled.

Lucius picked up the envelope and opened it. The white card simple stated 'Happy Valentines' in black lace, he snorted and put the card down. James lifted and eyebrow at Remus who whispered "Snape." Sure enough Snape picked up the card and opened it. A cloud of smoke enveloped the slytherins, while the card lay open a sweet baritone voice drifted across the hall.

"Deck me out honey, it's gonna be alright. Put your silver boots on and we'll dance all night. There's stardust in your hair, there's moonshine in your skin, your eyes have formed the heavens and that's why I'm gonna sing. Glitter us Glam baby lady stardust's light will shine. Glitter us Glam baby all we need is the night."

The cloud began to fade and you could see the glitter shining on the table surface around them.

The transformation was incredible. Snape would have looked handsome had it not been for the expression on his face. He was dressed in leather flares only just showing the tips of black platform shoes, a deep red silk shirt left undone at the chest, soft kohl around his eyes made them look kinder and his hair fell softly around his face sparkling with silver glitter. Sirius had done a good job.

Lucius was adorned all in silver, shiny PVC trousers tucked into knee-high silver platform boots, a skintight equally shiny top that extended to his knuckles. His fingernails a sharp contrast of green as was the eye shadow that arched to his eyebrows, silver glitter in his hair and along one cheekbone. His hair also had a streak of green in it.

James gawped at the sight Remus had designed that outfit.

Narcissa was flaunting herself and it became clear the Peter had a crush on the girl as he had designed her costume. The gold halter-top was skimpy yet defined her waist, which had a chain with jewels in it, as did the chocker and bracelets she was wearing. An ordinary pair of flared jeans had been given a gold and sliver lightning bolt down one leg and her hair had gold stars in it. The gold eye shadow and ruby red lips only added to the extravagance of the sight.

A few other slytherins that had been in the group that had drenched Sirius and Remus were also decked out in glitz'n'glam outfits although the 'head' slytherins and long time enemies wore the best outfits.

"Whoa that was some Valentine, it had to have come from a seventh year!" A fellow gryffindors commented further up the table. The hall erupted into chatter and the boys flinched slightly, none of them had realised the silence before. James patted Remus on the back covertly. "Nicely done." "Thanks."

"Happy Valentines Siri." Sirius threw caution and self-consciousness to the wind and kissed Remus. "Happy Valentines love."


End file.
